deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
'Mega Man '''is the protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He starred in the 55th episode, Mega Man VS Astro Boy, where he fought anime/manga icon Astro Boy. History Rock was a young robot created by the genius Dr. Light, but when Light's colleague, Dr. Wily, tries to take over the world with Light's Robot Master's, Rock volunteers to become a combat robot to stop Wily's plans as the hero, Mega Man. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Rock * Serial Number: DLN-001 * Height: 4'4" | 132 cm * Weight: 230 lbs | 105 kg * Dr Light's second advanced-AI robot after the first went rogue * The only iteration of Mega Man to have blue eyes * His soccer skills would surprise you Variable Weapon System Abilities *Physical Projectiles ** Metal Blades, Rolling Cutter, Quick Boomerang, Leaf Shield, Mega Ball, Spread Drill * Explosives ** Crash Bomber, Dive Missile, Magnet Missile, Commando Bomb, Bubble Bomb * Various elemental weapons ** Atomic Fire, Ice Slasher, Thunder Beam, Tornado Blow, Bubble Lead * Mirror Buster reflects energy * Black Hole Bomb pulls in enemies * Time Stopper Feats * Managed to hold up Wily's Castle with his own two hands * Functions as easily on Jupiter as he does on Earth * Defeated foes whose internal temperatures range from 12,000*C to Absolute Zero * Brought down the evil genius Dr. Wily more than 20 times * Defeated his future self twice One Minute Melee Mega Man appeared in the 15th episode of One Minute Melee where he supposedly fought Metroid's Samus Aran. However, after he defeats her, it's revealed to be her monstrous counterpart, SA-X. The real Samus Aran arrives and helps Mega Man destroy the monster. Gallery Mega Man Classic - Mega Man 3.png|Mega Man as seen in Mega Man & Bass MM10-MegaMan.png|Mega Man as seen in Mega Man 10 Mega Man (Super Adapter).png|Mega Man equipped with the Super Adaptor mega_man_7_sprite_by_nardsofdoom.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! & One Minute Melee Megaman (Powered Up).jpg|Megaman From Powered Up Mega Man Classic - Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster.png|Mega Man firing a charged blast from his Mega Buster Fucking_Trash.jpg|Mega man as he appears in his upcoming 2017 cartoon show. Mega Man Classic - Mega Man charging up a Double Mega Buster Attack.png|Mega Man charging up a Double Mega Buster Attack Mega Man Classic - Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Mega Man as seen on the front box art of Mega Man 3 for Nintendo Entertainment System tumblr_static_256153-mm1.jpg|Mega Man as he appears in the original TV series Mega_Man_Archie.png|Mega Man as he appears in the Archie comics MMDWR-MirrorBuster-Art.jpg|Mirror Buster MM3-HardKnuckle-Art.jpg|Hard Knuckle MM2-TimeStopper-Art.jpg|Time Stopper MM4-DiveMissle-Art.jpg|Dive Missile MM2-AtomicFire-Art.jpg|Atomic Fire MM2-CrashBomber-Art.jpg|Crash Bomber MM2-MetalBlade-Art.jpg|Metal Blade MM9-HornetChaser-Art.jpg|Hornet Chaser MM9-BlackHoleBomb-Art.jpg|Black Hole Bomb MM3-MagnetMissile-Art.jpg|Magnet Missile Trivia * Mega Man is the second character in his series to be a combatant in Death Battle, the first being Dr. Wily and his robot masters. * Mega Man is known as Rock Man in Japan. To reference this in the comics and cartoon, his standard name is Rock when he's not Mega Man. * Mega Man's sprites were lifted straight out of the 1995 SNES game, ''Mega Man 7. * Prior to the episode, a heavily requested opponent for Mega Man was Beck from Mighty No. 9. However, due to the hype for his game dying down and the eventual backlash for the final product, it was scrapped. * Mega Man's robotic dog Rush has made several cameos throughout DEATH BATTLE! ** As one of Hercule's capsules in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki ** When he merged with Mega Man to form the Super Adapter ** At the KO! screen when he plays fetch with Astro Boy with Mega Man's head References * Mega Man on Wikipedia * Mega Man on the Mega Man Wiki * Mega Man on the Capcom Database Category:Robots Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Darkness Users Category:Nature Users Category:Air Users Category:Children Category:Superheroes Category:Metal Users Category:Shield Users